This Mentored Medical Student Clinical Research Program is being submitted on behalf of Mr. Samir Bangalore, an outstanding third year medical student at Northwestern University Medical School who is interested in pursuing a career in biomedical research. The proposed clinical and research training program for Mr. Bangalore will provide interdisciplinary training in the areas of aging, sleep and circadian rhythms research and sleep medicine. The mentors in this training program have a long and productive history of collaboration in research and educational projects in the areas of gerontology, neurobiology, genetics, cognition/behavior and circadian rhythms. Mr. Bangalore will be exposed to an excellent training environment with activities that are integrated across disciplines. As the director Sleep Disorders Center and principal investigator of GCRC based studies, I will serve as Mr. Bangalore's lead mentor, Dr. Fred W. Turek and Dr. Susan Benloucif will serve as co-mentors in this training program. Dr. Turek is a world renowned leader in the field of circadian biology and sleep. Dr. Benloucif has extensive experience in linking basic research in sleep and circadian rhythms to clinical applications. She is involved in several of the General Clinical Research Center (GCRC) based projects and will provide supervision for Mr. Banaglore's research study. The proposed training program is designed to provide Mr. Bangalore with a strong knowledge base of the essential elements of biomedical research and to stimulate his interest in clinical research. The core training curriculum will have three major components: 1) direct participation in a GCRC based clinical study, 2) didactic teaching in the form of courses in biostatistics and epidemiology and seminars, and 3) additional involvement in other clinical research studies in the areas of aging, sleep and circadian rhythms.